This invention relates to improved pistol structures, and particularly to assemblies of parts for converting a pistol such as a Colt .45 caliber automatic pistol to a fixed barrel gun.
Automatic pistols of this type include a slide mounted to the upper side of the receiver of the gun for recoiling movement and acting to automatically eject a shell and feed the next successive round of ammunition into the firing chamber upon each rearward recoiling movement of the slide. The barrel is mounted for limited rearward and downward retraction after the gun is fired, and successive rounds of ammunition are fed to the barrel from a magazine inserted into a recess in the handle of the gun. A problem inherent in effecting conversion of such a gun to a fixed barrel arrangement is that of providing as rigid a connection as possible between the barrel and receiver of the gun for maximizing accuracy and insuring integrity of the pistol over an extended useful life.